Nace otro espiritu del invierno
by Vii LeStrange
Summary: ¿que pasaria si Jack Frost encuentra una compañera? Hombre de la luna decidio que necesita ayuda ¿será capaz de doblegarse ante Blizzard? ¿O caera en los brazos del frio amor?
1. Nace un espiritu del invierno: Blizzard

POV Blizzard Frost

Oscuridad, es todo lo que puedo recordar, un frio penetrante en mi cuerpo, con la vista nublada observélas fibras de mi largo y castaño cabello tiñendose lentamente de blanco, mi piel aclarandose hasta casi quedar transparente. No podia respirar, no quedaba ni un poco de oxigeno en mi cuerpo, aun asi no sentia la necesidad de este, solo hay frio..mucho frio y oscuridad

-Blizzard Frost- susurró una voz bajo el agua, levante la vista y pude ver una borrosa luna llena ¿de quien provenia esa voz?¿Un hombre? ¿O talvez un chico? me resultaba demaciado familiar, como si una parte de mi hogar estubiera en ella- busca a los guardianes

-Quienes son...- la voz me interrupió con suavidad

-Busca a Jack Frost

-Ja..-traté de hablar pero el agua llenó mi garganta, necesitaba salir a flote, nadé con la mayor rapidez que pude, a punto de rozar la superficie...solo un poco mas

Tomé un gran respiro, fué tan delicioso sentir el aire en mis pulmones, lenta y torpemente me sostuve del hielo a mi alrededor, con torpeza logré salir del agua, caia un negro y penetrante manto negro mientras las estrellas en el brillaban de una forma grandiosa, el hielo bajo mi espalda no se sentia helado, era calido, como si perteneciera a el.. Ah, la luna era lo mas hermoso que mis ojos habian visto en la vida

-¿Tu me hablaste?- pregunté a la palida hija de la noche, no esperaba que me respondiera, pero sus brillos se intensificaron, casi tratando de afirmar mi pregunta- Ayudame! ¿que hago aqui?- le grite de manera sobresaltada a la luna- a quien trato de engañar, no me puedes responder

Para mi asombroso luz se hiso mas fuerte sobre un trozo de hielo, los rayos plateados eran asi palpables, pausada me acerqué a la cortina de plata, observé el hielo y este comenzaba con una metamosfosis, el hielo se moldeaba de a poco, dejandome asombrada con lo que veia ¡La luna moldeo una tiara! ¡con sus rayos! con curiosidad tomé la corona de hielo y ¡WOW! brillo con una intensidad enorme y una ventisca se formo a mi alrededor, parecia un huracan en miniatura ¿¡que fué eso!? sorprendida la comenzé a observar en detalle, eran flores tejidas en ramas de hielo, un trabajo hecho casi por un dios, era simplemente magnifico, posé la tiara sobre mi cabeza y brillo de tal manera que todo a su alrededor se bañó en luz de plata y cuando lo noté... ¡ya estaba a 3 metros del piso!¡Estaba volando!no podia caer en mi asombro ¿Que estaba haciendo yo a 3 metros del piso? desesperada por descender movi mis brazos con suavidad y descendi con sutileza,rodeada de brizas heladas, cuando mis dedos tocaron el hielo sucedio algo hermos, capas de cristal en donde mis pies tocaban, unas formas delicadas y hermosas, estoy segura que nunca en la vida habia visto algo como eso ¡Es espectacular! no tenia comparacion. Nerviosa moví mis dedos, insegura de que podria suceder, rafagas de aire se resfalaron por mis dedos palidos ¿¡Que clase de genial magia es esta!? No podia dejar de sonreir, movi mis manos con aun mas fuerza y ...sali volando por los aires,lo unico que logré fué estamparme en el hielo solido, adolorida me levanté refunfuñando hasta que voces llamaron mi atención

- ¡Corre! ¡Corre!- las vocesillas de los niños exclamaban a lo lejos, moví mis dedos levemente y comenzé a volar hacia ellos, hacian una epica batalla de bolas de nieve

-Hey, chicos ¿Me podrian decir donde estamos?- pregunté de forma sonriente y dulce; pero los niños corrian y jugaban ignorandome por completo- niños, les acabo de hacer una pregunta- dije perdiendo la dulzura de mi voz- ¡no se hagan los sordos!- exclamé enojada, me acerqué a un chico pelirojo, le iba a tocar el hombro, pero mi mano pasó en banda... traté de tocarlo, pero lo traspasaba como una capa de aire, no podia tocarlo ¿Porqué?

-No me ven...- susurré tratando de evitar las lagrimas que se asomaban en mis ojos


	2. La visión de Jack: Hombre de la luna

POV Jack Frost

-Y...¿ que era eso tan urgente, Norte?- le pregunté al hombre que traia la navidad al mundo, estabamos tranquilamente en la madriguera de Bunnimund y comenzó a gritar " Hay que ir al polo, al polo!", nos embarcó en el trineo y ... bueno, el resto es obvio

-Hombre de la Luna nos llama- todos los guardianes tomamos seriedad y practicamente corrimos a la "Sala del Mundo"

Tenia razon, la luna iluminaba la tierra y bañaba con luz platinada el altar de los guardianes de los niños que creian

-¿Elejirá un nuevo guardian?- el hada de los dientes volaba emocionada y sus pequeñas servidoras revoloteavan a mi alrededor

-¡Que no sea la Marmota!- susurraba Bunnimund

-¿Que te pasa, colita de algodon? ¿Tienes mideo que te llegue un poco de competencia?- le dije burlesco mientras flotaba a su lado, me sobrecogia de risa

-No te rias tanto, congelador con patas- sacó su boomerang y me amenazó con el, Sandman se interpuso entre nosotros mientras hacia simbolos con su arena dorada

-Sandman, ¿que pasa?- tomó mi rostro y lo viró hacia la luna, su luz palida iluminó mi ser, después de mas de 300 años pude oir hablar al Hombre de la Luna nuevamente, todo se oscureció con rapidez

-Blizzard Frost- un hombre de una edad avanzada aparecio entre la oscuridad, su ser irradiaba luz plateada, en conjunto a todo su ser, literalmente blanco, su cabello, su ropa, su piel, a excepcion de sus grices ojos

-¿que? ¿quien es ella?- susurré al legendario primer guardian de la historia

-Es tu compañera- mi bastón comenzó a irradiar una luz azulina, anhelando estar cerca de la poseedora de ese bello nombre, hombre de la luna dio un paso hacia mi- Ve a buscarla, te debe estar esperando

Posó uno de sus blancos y largos dedos en mi frente, por mis ojos vi unas imagenes, en un inicio borrosas, de a poco se aclaraba y pude ver un manto de nieve, sentada entre el frio invernal habia una muchachita palida con un largo y blanco cabello rizado, tenia unos bellos ojos turqueza enrojesidos por el llanto, usaba una tiara de cristal, era hermosa... parecia un angel hecho de la mas fina y delicada escarcha invernal, aunque su tristeza lograba apretar mi corazón

-Salvala de la oscuridad- arena negra comenzaba a caer a su lado, ella observaba sorprendida y maravillada, de a poco se iba materializando la figura oscura del "Coco"

-Pitch Black- escupí su nombre con asco, lentamente ya se iba desvaneciendo la imagen, todo se oscurecia- ¡No!¿Donde esta?- grité entrando en un estilo de crisis de panico, no podia dejar a esa chica en manos de Pitch

-Donde nacen los guardianes- todo se oscureció y cerré mis ojos, con la esperanza de poder salvar a esa chica.


	3. La buscaré donde nacen los Espiritus

_Los personajes no me pretenecen, son de **Dream Works**, etc etc, ojalá les guste *abrazo y besito mientras huye al atardecer*_

POV Jack Frost

-Jack! Jack! despierta, porfavor- abrí mis ojos y ví a Teeth (hada de los dientes) sobre mi con una mirada vidriosa, un par de lagrimas de alivio resvalaron por su rostro

-¿Q-que paso?- estaba confuso y mi cabeza dolía a un nivel alarmante

-El joven de hielo se desmayó como una dama- el canguro de pascua se burlaba de mi, ja ja, que gracioso- si tuviera fuerzas o las ganas suficientes te patearia tu peludo trasero de canguro-Bunnimund solo me miro enfadado, estoy seguro que cobraria venganza luego por mis palaras, lo que hacia que la situacion me entrara en gracia

-Enserio, Jack ¿Que sucedio?- Norte hacia que su acento ruso se viera claramente notorio en cada palabra

-Pues...- todos me miraban llenos de espectación- Hombre de la Luna me enseñó una visión- traté de enderezarme un poco, aunque no sirvió de nada

-¿¡Hombre de la Luna!?- gritaron los 3 al mismo tiempo, a excepción de Sandman, el solo hacia gestos y dibujos de arena, todos con los ojos abiertos de par en par

-¿¡y que te dijo!?- gritó Bunnimund, Norte me dio la mano y me ayudó a ponerme de pie, los guardianes me rodearon rapidamente, esto es...incomodo

-Amm... que buscara a una chica llamada Blizzard Frost- me revolví el cabello, mientras rezaba para que mi rostro no estuviera sonrojado

-¿Frost?- Teeth preguntó, sus mejillas ardian, ¿esos eran celos? no, que estupides pesar eso

-Por casualidad, ¿como era ella?- preguntó Norte, si me sonrojé antes con solo mencionar su nombre, de seguro ahora lucía como un tomate completamente maduro

-Era de mi porte- susurraba un poco titubeante, en verdad esto era vergonsozo- cabello blanco y largo, ojos turqueza preciosisimos, usaba un vestido azul con escarcha, era hermosa- mis amigos me miraban asombrados, demaciado tarde noté que estaba alabando la hermosura de la chica- ¿que?- les pregunté tratando de romper ese incomodo silencio

-Nada, no pasa nada- respondió el conejo entre risas, estupido conejo

-¿Algo mas que acotar, Jack?- dijo Norte mientras salia de su asombro

-Usaba una tiara de cristal y estaba decalza como yo

-¿ y que mas pasó?- preguntó la curiosa hada de los dientes mientras volaba a mi lado

- Pues... estaba llorando, lucía muy triste, como cuando te das cuenta que estas solo y nadie puede verte- yo si sabia que era sentir eso, tres siglos estando absolutamente solo, era un dolor indescriptible, un dolor por el cual nadie deberia pasar- Hombre de la Luna dijo que ella era mi.. compañera- no sabia si era biologicamente posible para un guardian poder estar mas sonrojado- y que debia salvarla de la oscuridad, entonces apareció Pitch Black y eso es todo

-¿Pitch Black? ¿no era que lo habiamos mandado a freir esparragos en su agujero?- chillo Teeth furiosa, de seguro recordando el mal rato que le hiso pasar a sus pequeñas haditas servidoras

-Tranquila, Teeth, de seguro este idiota vio mal- le dijo Bunnimund poniendo una de sus patas sobre el hombro de el hada

-¿que dices, canguro?- tomé mi bastón amenazandolo- yo fuí al que el Hombre de la Luna le mostro una vision, jamás olvidaria lo que vi

-Jack tiene razon, hay probabilidades de que Pitch se esté recuperando. Deberiamos ir a ver que todo esté en orden- Norte hablaba mientras pasaba sus grandes manos por su barba blanca

-¿Y que hay de Blizzard?- preguntó Teeth

- Yo la buscaré, ustedes asegurense de ver que Pitch siga escondido- los demas guardianes asintieron y salieron de la sala, yo solo miré a la luna con una frase en la mente

_"La buscaré donde nacen los Guardianes"_


	4. Nuevas complicaciones: Los Guardianes

_Lamento si este chap no le gusta a alguien uwu no quedé muy covencida (?)_

POV Norte

Todos nos comenzamos a alistar con rapidez, los pequenos (e inutiles) duendecillos trataban de ayudar a los yetis, aunque solo los hacian enfadarse por retrasar su trabajo. En cierta forma lo de"separarnos" me inquietaba, talvez Jack podria encontrar un problema mayor en el camino, o que tal si Pitch Black estaba recuperado... Fué una pesima decision descuidar tanto tiempo al Coco, talvez creí que ya lo habiamos vencido y con eso bastaba, ahora, si Pitch habia surgido, todo lo que protegiamos se veria destruido, incluidos mis compañeros guadianes y los demas espiritus del mundo, solo podia rezar al Hombre de la Luna para que todo estuviera bien

-Todo listo, Norte- Tooth llegó volando a mi lado- el trineo está en perfecto estado ya

-Gracias, Hada- tomé mi espada y me apresuré a recorrer los pasillos, cuando llegamos al trineo, Bunnimund estaba moviendo nervioso una de sus patas y Sandman le daba palmaditas en el hombro con la intencion de calmarlo un poco

-En verdad yo prefiero viajar en mis tuneles- decia titubeante

-Lo siento, Conejo. Pero a partir de ahora los guardianes no se vuelven a separar hasta eliminar, digo controlar, el peligro- tomé en brazos a Bunnimund, este gimoteaba levemente, de seguro a Jack le daba un ataque de risa con eso. Seriedad

-Listo, hora de despegar- canturreó Tooth, me subí al trineo y senté al Conejo al lado de el Hada, Sandman se sentó a mi lado y tomé las riendas

-snyat'- le grité a los renos con la orden de despegue, a los que estos respondieron enfadados y rudos, ah! estos renos... no hay manera de controlarlos

-Mas despacio, Norte- decia Bunnimund, reitero que si Jack viera esto se revolcaria en el piso riendo, pero el amor lo llamaba, no hay nada que hacer con el chico. Lo que me hace recordar una pequeña historia de hace muchos siglos que me contó el Hombre de la Luna, una historia que hasta el dia de hoy no podia recordar ni entender, Hey! fueron muchos siglos desde eso! el logico olvidar cosas como esa!

Al poco tiempo de nacer como un guardian, para llevar a los niños felicidad y esperanza; para olvidar los temores producidos por Pitch Black. Hombre de la Luna me contó una cosa, algo de lo que no tenia sentido hasta ahora. Todo comenzó despues de acabar con la Era Oscura, los demas Guardianes cumplian con sus funciones, y yo... pues yo disfrutaba de unas ricas galletas con leche, entonces la luna bañó la"Sala del Mundo"

-Sabes, en algun momento todo cambiará- dijo el hombre de la luna mientras sonreia. En ese instante me traspiqué con la leche, no podia hablar por el asombro- o talvez llegue primero la mitad de otro compañero, una dama de hielo que cambia el rumbo de los Guardianes, y estoy seguro que tu sabras cual será ese cambio

-¿y que o quien será, Hombre de la Luna?- pregunté enderezandome

-Tu lo sabras, sabia direccion del Norte. En el futuro, guia a los guardianes como la haría yo

En ese momento la informacion dada no me servía de mucho, hasta ahora, que conocí a Blizzard Frost, la dama de Hielo y Cristal

-Norte, ¿cuanto falta para llegar? no creo que Bunnimund pueda aguantar mas sin vomitar- si un conejo podia ponerse verde este era el momento

- En un segundo, Tooth- lanzé una bola de nieve magica directo a la madriguera del Coco

En un segundo estubimos dentro de ella, todo estaba oscuro y no habia ni un sonido en el aire mas que las brisas frias de subsuelo, el dominio de Pitch Black era todo bajo tierra. No habia nada, absolutamente nada, solo una impenetrable oscuridad

-Pitch!- grito el Hada- Presentate ante los guardianes -Nadie respondió a su llamado

-Pitch Black presentate ahora mismo- grité mas fuerte

-No seas cobarde, maldito- dijo Bunnimund, ahora con su caracter habitual, Sandman extendió sus lazos de arena dorada en busqueda del Coco, nos observó y negó con el rostro

-Meme, no querras decir que...- Sandman asintió con gravedad

-...Pitch ha escapado- terminó mi oración Tooth

Una rafaga fria salió despedida desde una puerta, nerviosos entramos los cuatro en ella, estaba levemente iluminada por rayos opacos de luz de sol desde grietas del techo, era una versión "oscura" de la Sala del Mundo, un globo terraque negro con pequeñas luces doradas, los niños creyentes. Depronto una imagen holografica se desprendió del mundo y una carcajada muy conocida resonó en la estancia. La imagen delante de nosotros comenzó a tomar forma, podia ver a Jack sobrevolando un lago muy conocido para todos nosotros

-Blizzard!- Jack gritaba mientras descendia hasta un monticulo de nieve, volvió a sonar una carcajada

-¿Logará Jack encontrar a la inocente Blizzard?- dijo Pitch

-Sal! Cobarde hijo de ...- gritó Tooth

-Pitch! aparece- interrumpí al hada

-¿Que pasará con los jovenes espiritus?- se rió con malicia-los invito a ser testigos con una vista premium del evento principal del año- las puertas se cerraron de golpe y caimos en nuestro asombro, Jack estaba en problemas, Blizzard estaba en peligro y nosotros encerrados sin poder hacer nada


End file.
